


The Eye of the Beholder

by MeghanAnna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Compliant, F/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeghanAnna/pseuds/MeghanAnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alie warns Clarke about what will happen in six months, she and Bellamy work together to figure out how to stop another apocalypse. Everyone else, though, can't help but notice something else is happening as they work together closer than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Post Season 3 - Bellarke from the POV of different characters. Plot whatever you think best! :)

Whenever Raven needs help moving parts for the rover, she goes to Bellamy because he’s the only one who knows what he’s doing. Plus, he usually hangs around long enough to give her a hand with the actual work. Without Sinclair, she’s been kind of lonely working on the rover. Having Bellamy around helps ease that until he gets called off by Kane or Abby or, more likely, by Clarke.

Raven can’t find Bellamy anywhere, though, and she knows he’s not on duty because she can see Miller, Bryan, and Harper watching the gate and walls. Monty and Jasper are free, but they aren’t much help when it comes to moving large rover parts, so she goes to his quarters. Nothing. She checks Kane’s office, but he and Abby haven’t seen him in hours. She even checks Clarke’s quarters, but it looks untouched, which doesn’t surprise her one bit. Either Clarke hasn’t been sleeping, or she’s spending her nights in someone else’s bed.

Raven’s last stop is the mess hall and she sees Bellamy in the far corner, sitting next to Clarke. They’re passing a flask back and forth and going over a map on the table, their heads bowed closely together and she’s pretty sure her hand is around his knee underneath the table.

If she went up to him and asked for help, she knows he’d do it. Maybe not right away, but he’d find her within the hour. But Raven doesn’t want to ask him for help. She wants to leave him and Clarke alone because she’s certain she hasn’t seen either of them look so calm or at ease in months. They deserve a little peace before the world ends again.

“Monty, Jasper! I need your help,” she calls as they pass her, giggling like a couple of school girls.

“What’s up, boss?” Jasper asks, smile falling like it’s been prone to do lately, and she squeezes his shoulder.

“I need a couple of strong armed men to help me move parts for the rover,” she says and he smiles again. Monty groans, but she ignores it.

\--

When Miller finds Octavia over a glass of moonshine on a log just outside of camp, she rolls her eyes and physically turns her body away from him.

“Have you seen your brother?” he asks, moving to stand in front of her again. “Kane is looking for him.”

“We both know I’m not really keeping tabs on Bellamy lately,” she reminds him and Miller sighs.

“I guess not,” he says, running a hand over the hair on top of his head. “But maybe you should talk to him. For once.”

“And maybe you should check with Clarke about Bellamy’s whereabouts,” she says, looking him dead in the eye. “And mind your own damn business.”

“Just be careful, okay? Slow down on the moonshine,” he offers and she hesitates for a few seconds before nodding. “Good.”

He leaves her with one last look over his shoulder and goes to find Clarke. Because, Octavia is right, she probably knows where Bellamy is better than anyone. The only time Miller really sees him anymore is if they’re both on the same shift, maybe at the mess hall with the whole lot of them. He and Clarke have been busy trying to save the world again, but Miller is sure there’s more going on. There always has been, on some level.

He finds Bellamy alone—thankfully. He’s no doubt waiting for Clarke or just left Clarke, but for the moment, Miller has his best friend to himself.

“Hey, man,” he says, sitting next to him at the fire pit. It’s been weeks since he was last there, since Sinclair and Lincoln, but it’s time to move on. They _have_ to move on. “Kane was looking for you about an hour ago. Have you seen him?”

“I’ve been here,” Bellamy says somberly, staring out over the pit, no doubt remembering the same things Miller is. “We’ve been thinking about where we should move camp if we have to.”

“We?” Miller asks, even though he knows damn well who Bellamy is referring to. It earns him an unimpressed sideways glance that makes him smile.

“Clarke went to grab us some rations,” he explains and Miller nods. “I can’t remember the last time I ate something.”

“Or slept?”

Bellamy nods and Miller throws a friendly arm across his shoulders. When Bellamy looks up, he follows his gaze to find Clarke walking toward them. “Can you tell Kane that I’ll find him later tonight?”

“Sure thing,” Miller promises, even though he’s sure Bellamy _won’t_ find Kane later and that Kane will no doubt come back to Miller for an explanation.

“And can you check on O for me?” Bellamy asks quietly as Clarke joins them and sits on his other side. “I tried talking to her earlier, but, you know…”

“Already done,” Miller promises with a small smile and he can feel Bellamy’s relief rush out of him.

“I owe you,” he says and Miller laughs.

“You always do.”

“I always do,” Bellamy agrees, laughing before looking over at Clarke. She’s already watching him and smiles when Bellamy’s eyes find hers.

“Well, I’ll just go let Kane know,” Miller announces, excusing himself, though his friends forgot his presence the second they looked at each other. As usual.

As he walks away, back toward the Ark and Kane’s office, he notices Bryan waiting for him by the armory.

“Do you think they have any idea?” he asks, nodding at their fearless leaders sharing a sandwich and a canteen of water.

“Bellamy has always known, but he’ll never admit it,” Miller explains, leaning against his boyfriend’s steady shoulder. “I think Clarke is starting to get it, too.”

“Thank god. I don’t think this camp can handle that much sexual tension for much longer,” Bryan laughs and Miller nods. He’s just thankful Kane and Abby have figured out their own relationship. Otherwise, the camp would be drowning in the sexual tension. As it is, they’re treading water until Clarke and Bellamy admit they need each other as more than just co-leaders and friends.

\--

Marcus has asked Nathan and Harper multiple times to get Bellamy to come to his office. Because, every time he goes looking for him, it’s like he _knows_ and hides away somewhere. Bellamy and Clarke have been inseparable in the month since defeating Alie, which is great because they’re figuring out Arkadia’s next move. What’s not great is that they refuse to fill Marcus and Abby in on their plans. In fact, they refuse to fill anyone in on their plans. He’s just hope that they _have_ a plan.

He finally finds Bellamy in his quarters. He’s sitting on the couch reading _The Iliad_ while Clarke sleeps with her head on his lap with a sketchbook on her lap.

He didn’t knock, so the dark look on Bellamy’s face is probably warranted, but he ignores it.

“I’ve been looking for you for three days, Bellamy,” he says without preamble and Bellamy sighs, glancing down at Clarke as if to make sure that’s she’s still sleeping soundly. Marcus knows Clarke hasn’t slept soundly since before the ground. None of them have.

Bellamy puts his book behind Clarke on the couch and gingerly lifts her head from his lap so he can stand. He situates her carefully before turning to stand in front of Marcus.

“Sorry,” Bellamy lies, glancing back at Clarke quickly. “We’ve been busy.”

“I know,” Marcus tells him with a nod. He understands, but he needs more. “I respect that, son. I gave you the time that you asked for, but, sooner or later, the two of you are going to need to understand that you’re not alone in this. Abby and I are going to start working on our own plans soon if you two can’t keep us in the loop.”

“It’s not Bellamy’s fault,” Clarke calls from the couch. She stretches her arms over her head, just like her mother does when she wakes up, and joins them. “Just give us two more days.”

Marcus sighs, but looks between the two kids in front of him. But they’re not kids anymore and he’s partly to blame for that. All they want is to do the right thing and save their friends. _Again_. All he wants is to save them all, starting with Bellamy and Clarke, who have aged forty years in the seven months they’ve been on the ground.

“Two more days,” he agrees and Clarke smiles weakly at him. “Your mother and I are worried about you. We both agree that you need a break.”

As soon as it leaves his mouth, regrets it. He knows that Clarke is supportive of his relationship with Abby, but he’s also sure that she doesn’t need him to replace her father. She almost says something, gritting her teeth, but she stops when Bellamy’s hand lands on the small of her back. She immediately recoils, leaning into his touch and Marcus’ heart aches for them both.

If they don’t all figure something out soon, the two of them will never be able to start a life together—a real, honest life on the ground by each other’s sides.

“Get some rest, you two,” he tells them, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “You’re useless to us if you’re dead on your feet. Got it?”

“If we get some rest, we won’t have time to finalize our plans for you and my mother in two days,” Clarke reminds him, a little snarky. Bellamy smiles proudly at her side.

“If you don’t get some rest, you won’t make it the two days to present your plans,” he tells her gently before glancing over at Bellamy. “Rest. I’ll see you both in two days, right after lunch.”

Bellamy looks down at Clarke, his hand still on her back, and she nods reluctantly. “Yes, sir,” Bellamy says and Marcus nods once before leaving them alone again. To rest, hopefully, or maybe to talk about something other than saving the world.

\--

Three days after Kane and Bellamy rounded the camp together to discuss their plans for what Alie warned Clarke of in the City of Light, Octavia finally decides she needs to talk to her brother. Once and for all.

Miller lets her know that he’s not on duty. Jasper or Monty haven’t seen him in the mess hall or by the fire pit. He hasn’t helped Raven on the rover in a couple of weeks. And she can’t find Clarke anywhere to ask her, which probably means the two of them are together again— _still_.

She checks Clarke’s room, but no one answers when she knocks, so she pushes the door open slowly. Peeking her head inside, she notices how unlived in it is. She doesn’t even see a single piece of clothing out or a wrinkle in the bedsheet. It’s a little creepy. Or, it would be—if Octavia didn’t know where she was spending her nights. And most of her days.

She knocks on her brother’s door, but no one answers. Again. This time, she opens the door carefully, afraid she might get an eyeful of something she does _not_ want to witness.

What she finds instead, though, is her brother sleeping on his back with Clarke curled against his chest, fast asleep herself. It almost makes her smile, seeing the two of them like that. But then she remembers how it used to feel with her head pillowed against Lincoln’s chest and she has to clench her jaw to keep from crying.

She doesn’t cry anymore. She won’t allow it. And she knows it’s not Bellamy’s fault that Lincoln is dead, but that doesn’t make it any easier. She lost everything when Lincoln died. Well, not everything. Not Bellamy.

Octavia doesn’t want to wake him and Clarke. She also doesn’t want to keep watching them like a creep. She leaves a note on the pad at his desk, telling him where to find her. She’s surprised how easy it is to want to talk to him again, to want to apologize for how she treated him. But that’s all she wants, at least all she wants that is actually possible.

She leaves them there, closing the door as quietly as possible behind her. She finds Raven at the bar and slides onto the stool next to her, silently accepting the glass that she hands her. The two of them have found a new routine with each other, silently mourning the ones they’ve lost while they joke about what’s going on around them. It’s getting easier—joking—now that Clarke and Bellamy have figured out what the next step is. The camp has hope again. For once.

**Author's Note:**

> I am no accepting prompts over on Tumblr. [Drop by and give me one if you so desire!](http://bellamyfrecklefaceblake.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
